


Infestation

by FlametheSeraph



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, This Is STUPID, i wrote this sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: The operator must pay for his actions. The mansion becomes infested.Just imagine a bunch of angry baby birds the size of a man and with the strength of a spider monkey.Rated G accept for swear words
Relationships: Hoody/Masky/Skully (Marble Hornets)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more interested in Marble Hornets than the Creepypasta fandom, especially in my older age, but I thought, "what if the marble hornets crew got revenge" and this beauty was born.

First there was Masky. Some weird ass "pet" the operator brought back which just happened to be a mentally ill man in a mask. Original. They weren't much of a pet though, having the emotional complexity of a possum with a jar of peanut butter stuck on its head.

Then, it was Hoodie, who had apparently followed Masky's trail all the way to the house and was found on the porch like a sad, kicked puppy. And well they couldn't say no then either. Besides, the two kept each other entertained and stopped destroying the linens.

After the third, they stopped naming them. Skully had a strange knack for picking apart the security cameras, laying them out piece by piece. He was kept busy with old tapes, pulling out the film and getting tangled in it. No one bothered to rewind the things. But for the most part, they stuck to their room at least, huddled on the bed like one strange being. The light was always out, and anytime someone opened the door, they would find the dark blob huddled in a circle, masks turning to them like a demon with three heads.

One night, Jack was awakened early by a knock at his door.

"What is it?" He murmured.

"It's me." - Said Toby - "I kind of … uh … need your h-help."

"It's 5pm and you know I'm nocturnal what is so important.?"

"Just come look."

They walked to the room at the end of the hall, reserved for the "pets."

"It's **bad**." Toby opened the door.

In the corner were 8 huddled figures. He began to do a head count "Masky, Hoodie, Skully … White smiley face … Red … Gold … Blue … Purple…"

"WHOT THE HELL IS THIS!" He gestured, walking in.

"OY WE GOT A FOOKIN … INFESTATION GOING ON HERE. NONE OF YOU ARE PAYING RENT SCRAM SCRAM!" EJ shouted in a Dublin accent for some reason.

He only received a hiss from the one in the red mask. 

"GET THE BROOM!"

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The weird ass sound emitted from Skully.

"JESUS H. DICKS HURRY UP WITH THE BROOM TOBY!"

"MASKY TELL THEM TO GO!"

Masky was shoved the farthest into the corner, and flipped him off in response. 

"I got it! I got it!" Toby came running in with a push broom and began whacking the hoard, causing a mountain of complaints and animal noise as they scattered around the room.

"OH GOD NOW THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

They ran screeching, well - except for one - in a golden mask, which seemed plenty interested in playing with Toby's shoe strings. E.J immediately went for Masky who seemed self-satisfied. 

The white hooded one found a vent while E.J was distracted, and now four of them were crawling into it.

"GET - OUT - OF THERE!" But he had lost them.

Annoyed by the commotion, Jeff peaked into the room to find E.J. standing on a stool and Toby half ass poked out of the air conditioning vent.

"What the fuck."

"THEY'RE IN THE WALLS."

"What's in the walls?"

" **THEY."**

".... Oh shit. Have fun."

Toby was waving something around in the vent along with a flashlight.

"I think I see one! Hey proxy proxy come he- oh-h wait fuck that's just a rat."

Yelling was heard from downstairs.

"Hey, I think something chewed the router cable!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Hey look I pay the fackin cable bill around 'ere, okay?" Ben shouted in a Brooklyn accent for some reason.

Slender arrived back in the house shortly, already sensing the commotion.

" _Sigh … this is my fault."_ Slender said in a - oh shut the fuck up OP.

"What?"

" _I tricked a bunch of gay ass film majors into killing each other, and I guess this is my punishment for doing so."_

"... But why."

" _For funsies … mostly. And the - tax - fraud."_

The next week and half was spent with occasional screams when a masked person fell out of the walls into someone's bedroom. And a shout at 2 am - "I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHERFUCKIN SNAKES, ON THIS MOTHERFUCKIN PLANE!"- Woke everyone up. It took the entire time just to catch them, "Alex Kralie", the one in blue being the worst offender as he would just slide under doors like a fucking lizard, the lanky bastard. All the while cursing about "shitty actors" and "memorize your lines. **MEMORIZE YOUR LINES!** "

The white hooded one - with a smile to match- for some likely horrible reason, could climb the wall like a gecko. They managed to wrangle him with a picture of a pomeranian.

The easiest, surprisingly, was the purple one "Jessica". She could teleport anywhere she wanted, floating on the ceiling, but chose the kitchen, helping Sally steal cookies off the fridge. They couldn't cage her though, Sally wouldn't allow it, who glued pink feathers onto the royal purple mask.

The red one, "Sarah", would flip around the dining table with a knife like she had trained as an assassin her entire life … yes, assassin training in butt-fuck-nowhere Alabama. They had to bribe Hoodie, with 3 nickels and a sandwich, to take her down John Cena style. Music and all.

The gold, Amy, dubbed "sunshine child", was found sleeping peacefully under Toby's bed and placed gently on the front porch with no resistance.

And Skully ... They actually had no idea for a while. They assumed he was in the attic somewhere, hearing light scratching in the middle of the night, and still stealing cameras and biting through cords. Ben finally had enough and tazed the bastard till he ran out of the house.

They were freed just outside since releasing pest animals far away from the property was illegal, and a bunch of serial killing, cannibalizing, tax evading, famous criminals didn't want to get in trouble with the E.P.A. 

There were still break-ins though, until Toby figured out just throwing food into the lawn would keep them outside.

**_*6 years later*_**

There was knocking at the door. Who the hell knocked anymore?

Jack opened it, probably some forlorn straggler. Outside was a blonde man with a camcorder in hand.

"Hey uh … my names Adam, I'm told this is one of the locations they used to shoot in Marble Hor-"

"NO." **SLAM.**

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing
> 
> Also Adam is from the comics if you haven't read them yet.


End file.
